One For The Road
by unbreakable pixie
Summary: The streets of London felt nice as I drove on. I didn't know where I was going but it was far away from most of my problems and that was good enough for me until I nearly ran over the one that I wanted. DanxOC (NO PHAN) Inspired by the Arctic Monkeys


**One For The Road**

For once I felt like I was driving to nowhere. The rainy streets felt empty as I kept driving.

An Hour Ago

Tonight I was celebrating my birthday and my engagement. I had all my friends from the States and from the Kingdom all in a bar celebrating me. I couldn't help but feel this pit in my stomach instead of excitement.

Everyone was having a good time, while I stood around sober watching everyone mingle.

I felt warm and before I could head outside I could hear my friends searching for me.

"Happy birthday Terra!" They all cheered. I smiled and went with them to where the cake was placed.

As they sang Happy birthday, I pretend to enjoy it and blow out the candles all while hoping that I didn't have to be in here for another second longer.

"Speech!" Sometime I hate my friends but truly I love them.

"Hi everyone. I hope you're enjoying yourself and um, thank you for coming to celebrate me." Everyone took a drink to that and I disappear from their sights. They were content with that as a speech and I slipped out to outside.

My phone went off, it was the man that I was going to marry in a few weeks. I cringed and pretended that I didn't get anything from him. I was going to marry someone that I didn't love. My stomach cringed as I thought about it.

The cold London air felt nice against my skin. I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I lost my jacket somewhere in the bar but I didn't care to look for it.

My phone went off again and I felt my stomach going into pits.

He was a nice guy but I just didn't love him. He was funny, sweet, caring; all the things a woman would want in a man but if it's not love then what's the point.

I didn't know if I was going to go through with it or not. Even though I know that I don't love him, I wonder if I would still marry him so that I felt safe.

I didn't want to go through heartbreak even if it meant marrying someone that I didn't love I just don't think I could handle the heartbreak.

My phone went off again and this time it was my family congratulating me.

I got into my Ford Cortina and drove off, throwing my phone in the backseat. I didn't want to be feeling this way but the more that everyone tried congratulating me I couldn't help but to feel worse.

My life shouldn't be this way.

**Dan's Point of View**

I let out a sigh.

Phil was out hanging with Terra, my ex-girlfriend. The only girl that I love and who knew me so well. Unfortunately though, we haven't talked in years and now she's engaged.

Phil was trying to drag me along, to do a dramatic gesture for my love for her but what could I even say?

_Terra, I'm sorry I'm such a twat and I love you. Please don't get married? _

Like that would go well.

I went out to pick up my take-way, despite the rain I continued on for the food.

It started pouring again as I got near the restaurant.

Just cross the street, no one is coming.

I swear the car came out of nowhere but luckily I wasn't too far into the street but still near the pavement.

The car stopped abruptly and I recognized it.

Terra was the only person I knew with an old car.

"Don't worry you didn't hit me." I said joking, even though I was always get nearly run over trying to cross the street.

"I have bad luck where cars try to hit me whenever I'm walking so don't feel bad." I added.

Why did this feel so awkward.

Terra came out of car to make sure she really didn't hit me.

I saw in the dim of the street lights that her eyes were red and tearing up again.

"Dan, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." She managed to say.

I saw tears coming out and while she tried to hide them, I knew she didn't want to get married.

"I got to go."

She tried for her car but the tears were overwhelming her sight.

"Terra wait."

I grabbed the door before she could.

"I'll take you home."

She didn't protest and scooted down to the passenger side of the car.

I got in the car and started driving towards my flat.

I didn't know where Terra live, when she came back to the U.K she moved at least twice. The only reason I knew this was because Phil was friends with her and he would always tell me what was going on in her life.

Terra was the only reason I did anything with my life and now that we sitting in her car on the way my flat, it just felt right.

Like this how my life should be.

It was an awkward silence ride home and as I parked it just kept getting awkwarder.

"Where are we?" She asked as we were already in the building.

"My flat."

I turned on the lights and suddenly I didn't know what to do.

Terra saw the photos that I kept in the living room, the damages we had done to the couch, the light fixtures that we never bother to put away because she liked them up.

I saw it in her face, all those memories rushing back at her.

"Why?"

"Why did you keep all this stuff?" She said feeling the tears and scratches of the couch.

"I-" I didn't know where to start or what to say, so I said what I should have said in the first place.

I stepped closer to her, closing the gap between us.

"I'm sorry I wasn't supportive. I'm sorry I'm such a twat. I'm sorry that I didn't know what to do after you left and I'm sorry it took so long to say this. I love you, Terra. I wanna to be yours."

I held her hands to my lips and kissed them.

"I love you too, Dan. I never wanna leave you." She said as tears fell down her face.

I pulled her closer and kissed her.

Her warmth against mine, our fingers intertwine, back on the couch; life suddenly felt right.

Even if I didn't get my take-way.


End file.
